The invention relates to a display assembly for attachment of advertisements to a road barrier. In particular, the invention is a method for attaching advertisement panels to a road barrier using a display assembly that is selectively attachable to the road barrier and has a vertical partition having a transverse thru cavity. Panels having advertisements displayed thereon are inserted into the display assembly for viewing by passersby and the advertisements may be changed as desired.
Road barriers are often used on roads to block traffic from entering a specific location and are placed between lanes to separate traffic in opposite directions. The barriers are commonly found surrounding construction sites where traffic is redirected. Besides clearing unwanted traffic from the construction area and helping to maintain the safety of construction workers, the barriers also prevent people from entering the sites and possibly sustaining injuries.
The barriers that are typically employed have horizontal bases and vertical partitions extending upward from the bases. Traditionally, most such barriers were cast of concrete. Accordingly, the weight of the barrier by virtue of its fabrication of concrete contributes significantly to its value in preventing automobiles from breaching the barrier. In particular, the horizontal base of such concrete barriers has significant weight. However, a considerable disadvantage of such barriers is that they are difficult to move. Generally as construction progresses, it is necessary to move such barriers often. In certain locales, where barriers are used for traffic control, the barriers might need to be moved several times a day.
To help solve the portability issue while maintaining the integrity of the barrier, “fillable” barriers have been created in recent years. These barriers are typically made of a tough plastic material, and are hollow—making them lightweight and easy to transport when empty. However, once filled, they acquire significant ballasting, making them an effective barrier. Generally, the barriers are substantially water-tight, such that they may be filled with water for ballasting once suitably positioned. Accordingly, moving the barrier is simply preceded by emptying the water—generally by removing a drain plug.
In use, two or more of such barriers may be interlocked to form a temporary wall around an area. Each barrier is filled with water in order to prevent it from tipping over or from being easily moved. Thus, because of the intended purpose of the barrier, it can remain stationary for many hours, and possible many days, at a time.
Because of the exposure the barriers receive, the front and rear surfaces of the barrier vertical partitions may potentially serve as billboards for displaying advertisements. Because these barriers are often used around auto races, and during many televised sporting events, they are highly visible and are highly suitable for advertisement. However, because the barrier is generally constructed of plastic, and is water-filled, it is difficult to securely attach a display device onto the barrier. In this regard, any holes made in the barrier when attaching the display device would compromise the integrity of the barrier, and its ability to hold water therein. Thus, there exists a need for a display assembly constructed for securely coupling with the road barrier. Such an assembly should be easily installable on the barrier without compromising its integrity. The assembly would include a panel on which advertisements are displayed.
While the advertisement display units currently available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter, namely displaying advertisements on road barriers.